


Essential Need

by acciomybias (ENDisI)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Essential needs, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Randomness, XiuChen - Freeform, dorks living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENDisI/pseuds/acciomybias
Summary: Has anyone told you the essential need of the Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae's household? I'd be delighted to tell you that.





	Essential Need

**Author's Note:**

> *raises banner* Xiuchen needs more love!!! //screams

**Pairing** XiuChen

**Title** Essential Need

 

 

_Have I ever told you that **tissues** are an essential part of the Kim household? Because it is. _

_Let me tell you a few reasons why…_

* * *

* * *

 

Xiumin glared at the ceiling as if it did something to anger him. It did though, why is it so white anyway? Hmph.

_Urgh, stop it now Minseok. The ceiling is not at fault. It’s yours. Your body. Your body just got fed vegetable last week, how dare you rebel against me!!_  
  
Minseok groaned. 

"I’m going crazy."

“Aww my baozi is sick.” Jongdae pointed out the obvious, placing various bags on the table of their aparment.

Minseok glared at him. “I don’t know if you’re teasing me, pitying me or trolling me.”

“How about, all of the above!” Jongdae winked, placing another tissue roll beside the bedridden man and kissing his hyung’s forehead.

“You should sleep on the couch tonight.” Minseok stated, fiddling with his new tissue roll.

“WHAT?? HYUNG!!! It was a joke!” Jongdae puffed his cheeks, eyebrows furrowing. “Lighten up!”

Xiumin chuckled. “I know but I think it’s…better for you not to be with me on the bed, Dae-ah.”

“But hyung!! Through sickness and in health, remember?”

Xiumin raised a brow sassily.

“Yes. I rememer that drama we watched last night.”

“Just because we quoted together with the drama doesn’t mean we can’t say it to each other!” Jongdae said, scandalized.

“Dae-ah. Stop it, I can’t have you being sick because of me.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes and went out the room. Xiumin sighed, he’ll be back for a few minutes…maybe.

He sneezed.

Well, at least Jongdae left the tissues.

When Jongdae came back, 30 minutes later, he chuckled quietly as he went out and refilled the tissue box that Xiumin had already emptied.   
He smiled as he placed a new cold towel on adorable sleeping boyfriend’s forehead.

“Jongdae…” Xiumin murmured in his sleep, a tiny smile curling at the corner of his lips.

Jongdae kissed the slumbering person and whispered,

“I’m here.”

A few seconds of silence commenced before an imaginary bulb lit itself up and Jongdae grinned.

He sneakily lied down next to Xiumin and snuggled him.

“I told you through sickness and in health, we’ll be together.”

As Jongdae sleepily closed his eyes, he felt Xiumin moved closer and he smiled, falling asleep.

A few days later, it was Jongdae’s turn to glare at the ceiling.

Xiumin laughed and flicked the troll’s forehead before telling him ‘I told you so.’

 

* * *

* * *

 

Minseok woke up to hearing someone sneezing in the middle of the night.

He lightly opened his eyes to see the miserable sight of Jongdae filling up the trashcan beside their bed with tissues.

He lightly sighed and patted Jongdae’s thigh in comfort, and stretched like a kitten as Jongdae stopped his sneezing marathon to look at him with teary eyes.

“Hyung.” he sniffed and Minseok tilted his head as he saw Jongdae glaring at him.

“What did I do?” Minseok asked, confused.

Jongdae threw a pillow at him.

“You left the window open!!!” Jongdae whined as he sneezed again and groaned. “Hyungie, I think I got allergic to pollen.”

“Oh.” Minseok said, frowning. He kissed Jongdae’s forehead before getting up and closing the window. 

Glancing at the tissues nearly dominating the trash can, he said a quiet “I’ll be back” to Jongdae and went out their room.

When he went back to Jongdae’s side, the younger immediately snuggled up to him. Minseok made him drink water and placed two rolls of tissue   
on the nightstand. After that, they both lied back down and waited for sleep to claim them.

The comfortable silence and sleepy state was broken when Jongdae sniffed again, distraught.

“Does this mean I don’t get flowers anymore?” He pouted. “I wanted to give you flowers too, though.”

Minseok can only laugh at the troll’s dilemma.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It was late at night when Jongdae came home from the recording studio; and had quietly opened the door to their household.

He quietly maneuvered through the hallways and felt like a spy with a mission before face palming at the sight before him.

Xiumin was surrounded by mountains of tissues as he cried over the movie that was playing on the television.

“Why do you have to die?” Xiumin sobbed as he reached for tissues again, when he calmed down for a bit he took a spoonful of ice cream   
and proceeded to cry over the death of the character. “Noooooo….!!!”

“…Minnie, if I hadn’t known any better, I’m going to think you got your heart broken then wallowing in depression and binge-eating.” Jongdae finally decided to greet him and kissed his boyfriend’s tear-stained cheeks.

“Dae-ah…You’re not gonna die if someone casts Unforgivables on you, right?” Xiumin sobbed, tears pouring out his eyes and Jongdae wiped it with his hands.

“Hyung. Please don’t tell me you’re on a Harry Potter marathon again.”

“It’s the last movie. And Hedwig already diiiiiiiiieed…”

“Hush hyung, let’s sleep now.”

Jongdae carried the still crying baozi overloaded with feels towards their bedroom and Xiumin tugged on Jongdae’s sleeves.

“Dae, tissue.”

Jongdae wordlessly passed the tissue as he washed up.

When he was done, he smiled at the cuteness of his boyfriend hugging his pillow to his chest and still quite not over the movies.

The trashcan was almost filled with tissue filled with tears and unspeakables.

His hyung is too dramatic sometimes.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Grocery shopping with Jongdae can be tiring sometimes_ , Minseok thinks, as he looked at Jongdae seriously comparing the nutritional facts of the variety of milk and dairy products in the aisle.

 

A few minutes later, Minseok sighed as a cheerful Jongdae finally made a decision about what he wanted to pick and placed it on the cart. 

  
Let’s not talk about every free sample that they come across, they have to take some and Minseok has to feed some to Jongdae to keep him from getting sales-talked into. Coming into the fruits sections, all the inside jokes and fruit puns will stumble out of as he laughs and claps his hands like a seal, praising himself.

Minseok has to drag Jongdae away there while chuckling at the other people’s reactions. Minseok also needs to have a strong will not to go to the snacks aisle where Jongdae’s eyes sparkle as he states every excuse just to buy every snack he laid his eyes on.

Of course, to Jongdae, every grocery shopping is an adventure.

There, every color and every hue of it is present. Jongdae also has to keep Minseok from being too stingy and has to convince him to try something new or another brand to see which they both feel better at. The colors are also aesthetically pleasing in the fruits and vegetables sections which amuses him a lot.

Jongdae also has to restrain Minseok away from the chocolates and ice cream he needs because of his dramas. Jongdae also needs to keep Minseok in check while checking the quality of the meat and poultry because Minseok is very picky about which contains less fat, less cholesterol level and other things he does _not_ care about. Jongdae also has to remind Minseok that _they are not herbivores_ and balance the meat and lessen the mountain of vegetables in the cart.

There will also come a time that they will have their own individual carts and baskets.

Baskets for things like hair products, moisturizers and the ethyl alcohol they needed to stock up on. A cart for their food supply when they decided that their cravings have to be satisfied and not one of them are allowed to nag/complain.

There are also days that there will be two carts that they set an agreement.

 

One for their food.

Meat, poultry, vegetables, seasonings, snacks, canned goods, etc.

 

One for the tissue supply.

Tissue paper, face tissue, makeup remover, wet tissues, tons of toilet paper, Table napkin, etc.

 

* * *

* * *

 

And of course….

“HYUNG!! HELP ME!! AHHHHHH MY BAOZI!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEELPP!!!”

Jongdae screeched, yelled, shouted and shrieked as his own boyfriend panicked over the intensity of Jongdae’s distressed screams.

“WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?”

“WE’RE OUT OF TOILET PAPER!!”

“Darn it, Jongdae.” Xiumin kicked the door not too lightly. “I told you that the toilet paper is on the right side of the cabinet not the left.”

“…Oops.”

Xiumin huffed and frowned, rolling his eyes as he walked away from the bathroom to watch the another drama.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments are well appreciated and loved //throws hearts


End file.
